The Day that Hyde Lied
by taylorswiftrox
Summary: Quick One Shot songfic about the full "American Pie" song Kelso sang to Jackie in the episode "Celebration Day"


**A/N: Full credits to Don McLean who wrote American Pie and Kelso of course…. :-)**

A long long time ago  
>I can still remember<br>How Jackie used to make me smile  
>And I knew if I had my chance<br>That I could make Jackie dance  
>And maybe she'd be happy for a while<br>But August made me shiver  
>With every punch he delivered<p>

Bad news in my mind  
>I couldn't make one more move<br>I can't remember if I cried  
>When I learned about her and Hyde<br>But something touched me deep inside  
>The day that Hyde lied<p>

So bye, bye Mister Steven Hyde  
>I'm a hottie and your nottie, Jackie's gonna be mine<p>

She likes my brunette locks, not your curly ass twine  
>Oh, Jackie Burkhart you are so fine<p>

Jackie Burkhart you are so fine

Did he write the book of love  
>And do you have faith in him and me<br>If we tell you so?

Do you believe in all we had  
>Can I save your mortal soul?<br>And can he teach you how to dance real slow?  
>Well, I know that you're still in love with me<br>'cause he just cheated on you  
>We both kicked off our shoes<br>And, you dig those rhythm and blues  
>I'm a lonely teenage broncin' buck<br>With a pink carnation and a pickup truck

I knew I was out of luck  
>The day that Hyde lied<br>I sung

Bye, bye Mister Steven Hyde  
>I'm a hottie and your nottie, Jackie's gonna be mine<p>

She likes my brunette locks, not your curly ass twine  
>Oh, Jackie Burkhart you are so fine<br>Jackie Burkhart you are so fine

For ten years we've been together  
>And I grow fond in your heart<br>But that's how it's always been

When Jackie sang for the king and queen  
>In a coat she borrowed from Donna<br>And a voice that came from him and me  
>Oh and while the king was looking down<br>Jackie stole his thorny crown  
>The basement gang was adjourned<br>No circle was returned  
>And while Eric moped around<p>

I practiced in the park  
>I sung hate in the dark<br>The day that Hyde lied  
>I sung <p>

Bye, bye Mister Steven Hyde  
>I'm a hottie and your nottie, Jackie's gonna be mine<p>

She likes my brunette locks, not your curly ass twine  
>Oh, Jackie Burkhart you are so fine<br>Jackie Burkhart you are so fine

Helter skelter in a summer swelter  
>Donna flew away with me<br>Eight miles high and falling fast  
>Landed foul on the beach<br>Eric tried for a forward pass  
>With Jackie on the sidelines in a cast<br>Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
>While Fez played a marching tune<br>We all got up to dance  
>Oh, but I never got my chance<br>'Cause Hyde tried to take the field  
>Fez refused to yield<br>Do you recall what was revealed  
>The day that Hyde lied?<br>I sung

Bye, bye Mister Steven Hyde  
>I'm a hottie and your nottie, Jackie's gonna be mine<p>

She likes my brunette locks, not your curly ass twine  
>Oh, Jackie Burkhart you are so fine<br>Jackie Burkhart you are so fine

Oh, and we were all in one place  
>A generation lost in space<br>With no time left to start again  
>So come on Jackie be nimble, Jackie be quick<br>Jackie Flash sat on a candlestick  
>'Cause fire is Hyde's only friend<br>And as I watched him on stage with her  
>My hands were clenched in fists of rage<br>No angel born in hell  
>Could break that Steven's spell<br>And as Hyde climbed high into the night  
>To light the sacrificial rite<br>I saw him laughing with delight  
>The day that Hyde lied<p>

Bye, bye Mister Steven Hyde  
>I'm a hottie and your nottie, Jackie's gonna be mine<p>

She likes my brunette locks, not your curly ass twine  
>Oh, Jackie Burkhart you are so fine<br>Jackie Burkhart you are so fine

She was a girl who sang romance  
>And I asked her for some happy news<br>But she just smiled and turned away  
>I went down to that sacred room<br>Where I'd heard our tunes years before  
>But Red said the music wouldn't play<br>And in the streets we used screamed  
>Eric cried, and Donna dreamed<br>But not a word was spoken  
>My heart was broken<br>And the three men I admire most  
>The Red, Eric, and Fez the most<br>They caught the last train for the coast  
>The day that Hyde lied<br>And they sung

Bye, bye Mister Steven Hyde  
>I'm a hottie and your nottie, Jackie's gonna be mine<p>

She likes my brunette locks, not your curly ass twine  
>Oh, Jackie Burkhart you are so fine<br>Jackie Burkhart you are so fine

Bye, bye Mister Steven Hyde  
>I'm a hottie and your nottie, Jackie's gonna be mine<p>

She likes my brunette locks, not your curly ass twine  
>Oh, Jackie Burkhart you are so fine<br>Jackie Burkhart you are so fine 


End file.
